Ariel (Character What)
'Ariel '''is a supporting character from the ''Character What ''franchise, Ariel is a Disney Princess, and the main protagonist of Disney's 1998 film ''The Little Mermaid. She is one of King Triton's daughters. Character What: New Hope In Under the Sea, Ariel arrives to inform Shadow Joe that her father King Triton needs to see him immediately, Ariel was more surprise to see Ben Tennyson (As AmpFibian) and Webby Vanderquack (who Ariel had never seen before) are with Shadow Joe rather than Twilight Sparkle and Dawn. Shadow Joe, Ariel, Ben Tennyson, and Webby were on their way back to Atlantica, King Triton explains everything about Ursula causing havoc in his kingdom within five days ago, but didn't understand her intentions. Shadow Joe suggested that he will find the sea witch and bring her to justice, Triton accepts Shadow Joe's assistance and leaves the throne, Ariel was in question of Twilight Sparkle and Dawn are not with Shadow Joe, Shadow Joe explains that his two best friends are no longer his friends anymore, much to Ariel's shock. Ariel asks what happen that cause his two friends to end their relationship with him, Shadow Joe revealed it was Shadow Aaron's fault for distracting him long enough to miss the Pokemon Contest and breaking his promise that he will be there for her in the finals. Twilight and Dawn were so disappointed with him breaking his promise and decided to go separate ways with Shadow Joe. Ariel comforts Shadow Joe went he stared cryings about losing his friendship with Twilight Sparkle and Dawn, Shadow Joe also revealed that Webby is his new best friend and still hopes one day his two former friends will forgive him and reconciled. Ariel thinks of a way to cheer Shadow Joe and tell him to come with her. When they arrive to the location Ariel tell Shadow Joe to close his eyes along Ben and Webby because it was a surprise. Sebastian and his band play the music. Shadow Joe hears the song "Under the Sea" and opening his eyes and was more than happy to see what Ariel had done for him, Shadow Joe and Ariel started dancing and singing together having so more fun in the light. Unknown to everyone, Shadow Aaron and Bill Cipher were spying on them to see if Webby with him. After the music was over, Shadow Joe's happiness was cut short when he realize Webby was missing out of sight. Shadow Joe was worry if she was kidnap Ursula and decide to search the entire ocean to which Ariel agrees and help him in the search. Shadow Joe, Ariel, and Ben Tennyson search everywhere in the under the sea, but found no trace of Webby which worry Shadow Joe even further. Ariel encourage Shadow Joe not to give up hope of finding Webby. They went to Ursula's grotto to investigate and much to their shock to see Webby was actually kidnap by Ursula as they predicated, Ursula told them that they are too late to save Webby since she is wrap up in Ursula's tentacles. Shadow Joe and Ariel pleads with the sea witch not to hurt Webby as she just a child, but Ursula refuses, saying she has a deal to complete. Confused, Shadow Joe asks Ursula for what kind of deal she made with someone, Ursula responds by spraying a ink cloud to cover her escape. Shadow Joe, Ariel, and Ben Tennyson left the grotto and went after Ursula. Character What: Ultimate Hero In Swimming Pool, Ariel emerge from the pool in front of Shadow Joe and say to him that she was happy for Shadow Joe to be in the "World's Biggest Swimming Pool". Character What: Friendship is Magic In Princess Day, Ariel was at the Princess Royal Submarine for the "Princess Day" and she was sitting in table with Cinderella sitting next to her. Gallery Ariel (Character What).png Heroes40001.JPG Heroes0015.JPG Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Princesses Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Merciful Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Nurturer